


home

by foxglovechangeling



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: 4x10, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxglovechangeling/pseuds/foxglovechangeling
Summary: A Sooric drabble fixing the scene in 4x10 where Sookie dumps Eric.





	home

Sookie is rooted to the spot. Her throat is tight and her chest is constricted with a fresh, sharp pain she hadn’t felt since her Gran died. 

She’d intended on leaving them both. After all, like Adele Stackhouse had said, there was nothing wrong with being alone. It made the most sense, right? Ending the cycle of attachment she had to both Bill and Eric after feeding on their blood countless times and falling into dangerous romances that jeopardized more than just her own shot at a normal life. 

Yet, with Eric’s palm caressing her cheek and his thumb lightly grazing across her skin, a shiver passes over her and chills travel up her spine. She wants him so much it almost hurts. Wants all of him-- just like she had on that hill after he’d returned to her. 

She knows she hasn’t had this with Bill. It’s a whisper in the back of her mind, but it’s clear as day. Bill’s love was like a safety net-- something she had fled to in a meager attempt at making herself feel.. at home. Normal. After a lifetime of being ostracized for her powers and being on the outside, vampires were what she’d sought out to make her feel understood. Bill was who she’d clung to in an attempt at feeling connected to someone. 

And because of that, some part of her would always love him. 

But she had never loved him like _this_. Never felt her heart beat so hard it was about to explode in her chest, or the air leave her lungs at the mere gentle touch of his hand. Even Bill had never looked at her like this-- like she was the most precious person in the universe and the most incredible being to have ever existed.

“See?” Eric is murmuring as he takes her cheek in his hand. “It’s okay, Sookie. Bill’s fine with it.” He seems to sense the uncertainty in her still, because he says, “Bill had his chance. He blew it. He lied to you--”

“To protect me,” Sookie protests. “And I lied to him to protect you. And you have lied to both of us so many times, we can’t count.” She pauses, shaking her head.

Eric’s hand is starting to fall from her cheek and his beautiful blue eyes are growing wider. In this moment, he looks more like the innocent Eric she had come to love than the complete Eric she has now. It makes her stomach drop.

“I forgive Bill,” Sookie starts, and unease is written on his features. “I know he did the best he could when we were together, despite all the mistakes and complete hell we went through. He did love me, in his own way. And I hope he can forgive me for the things I’ve done, too.” 

Bill nods, his own gaze a little somber. “How could I not? You’re the love of my life.” He sighs, looking away. “But I know… this is what you want. I want you to be happy, Sookie. I don’t care what shape that takes. I’ve made my peace.”

It feels like someone is inflating a hot air balloon in Sookie’s chest. A combination of emotions swirl through her, filling her throat. A buzz of adrenaline and heat wash down the rest of her body. She knows what she wants, deep down in the fabric of her soul. Her heart tugs towards him and him alone.

“I forgive Bill,” Sookie says again, but covers Eric’s hand with her own so he’s caressing her cheek once more. “But I love _you_ , Eric Northman. I think I’ve loved you all along. And not just goofy, sweet Eric with no memory. I love every other part of you, too. Even the scary parts-- even the parts that used to piss me off like no other. There’s a goodness in you that breaks my heart.” 

Eric’s eyes go from fearful and wide to filled to the brim with joy in only a second’s time. “You won’t be sorry,” he murmurs, the warmth in his tone so strong that Sookie can almost imagine wrapping herself in it like a blanket. 

“I know that, silly,” Sookie says, a smile already tugging at her lips. It’s not what she had planned, but somehow she doesn’t mind at all. Even more than that; she _needs_ it. 

She loves him and he loves her. As she stands on her tippy toes to tilt her face up towards him, he obliges immediately and meets her halfway. His hand touches her neck gently and his lips seal against hers in a soft kiss. 

For the first time since losing her Gran, Sookie feels at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> can yall at least give me a gold star for trying to pretend like sookie's initial plan here made any fucking sense at all
> 
> that's some A+ bullshitting on my end


End file.
